


Eagerness

by Kirashiji



Series: Eagerness [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Character Death, Descent into Madness, M/M, Master/Servant, Murder Family, Murder-Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Royalty, Training, Weapons, faith - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirashiji/pseuds/Kirashiji
Summary: Destiné à la succession du trône depuis sa naissance.Sa voie était soigneusement tracée par son père, mais tout dérailla.Comment avait-il fait pour s'éloigner autant de son chemin ?... La trahison.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir !  
> Je vous présente un autre One Shot, écrit peu après "Royal Fate".  
> J'ai imaginé Asugi marcher dans les pas de son père (chose que, je pense, il refuserai), et puis, de fil en aiguille, ça a donné ça... :v  
> /!\ Il y a probablement du OOCs et j'en suis navrée..  
> En espérant que ça va vous plaire ! :3

_«_ Shiro.

Tu n'est pas assez souple dans tes attaques. 

Ta lance n'est pas qu'un vulgaire bout de bois ! _»_

Coups après coups, je frappe sans cesse ce stupide mannequin d'entraînement.  
Trop raides, mes bras refusent de m'obéir et réitèrent leurs coups sans aucune souplesse.  
Les conseils avisés sont ancrés en moi au fer rouge.  
Je redouble encore une fois d'effort, priant pour que cet exercice porte enfin ses fruits.

 

* * *

_« Tes estocades sont faibles, tu ne brisera rien de plus qu'une feuille en continuant ainsi._

_Ne néglige pas la force au profit de la souplesse. »_

Serrant fortement mon équipement, je lui transmet toute ma volonté et frappe de nouveau la cible torturée.  
Le cours arrive à son terme.  
La cible n'a qu'une infime égratignure, mais le regard encourageant de mon fidèle serviteur me dissuade de baisser les bras.

Il n'a pas été si loyal durant les premières années suivant notre rencontre.  
Au commencement, il m'avait annoncé le fond de ses pensées avec une honnêteté pure :  
« Je refuse de marcher dans les pas de mes stupide parents.  
Je ne servirai ni Prince, ni Princesse, ni Noble d'aucun château. »

Seulement, l'accord de nos parents respectifs nous mène tout de même à entretenir une relation de maître et vassal ; ses parents servant mon Père.  
Au fil du temps, sa fidélité s'est grandement affinée et est devenue la meilleure.  
Aucun autre n'ayant le courage de lui être comparé, il reste présentement mon seul et unique vassal.

* * *

_« Jeune Prince. Ce n'est pas avec une telle précarité dans ta stratégie que tu deviendra digne de me succéder au trône. »_

Ces mots hantent mes nuits, devenues blanches, noircies de pensées néfastes et incohérentes.  
Mon corps se mouvant de son propre gré vers les jardins, plongés dans une obscurité nocturne ; mes bras faisant tournoyer ma lance avec aisance, fendant l'air de sa lame aiguisée.

_« Je ne suis pas assez souple ...? »_

De toute sa puissance, l'acier se confronte à un rocher brut, éclatant en morceaux argentés.

_« Je ne suis pas assez fort ? »_

En un instant, je brise les fragments de pierre un à un, avant qu'ils ne tombent au sol.  
Chaque coup donne vie à une poussière brillante sous la lumière lunaire.

_« Je ne suis pas assez bon stratège ?! »_

L'arme lancée sur le sol, je m'écroule à ses côtés, empoignant la terre haineusement.  
Sage voix parvenant à mes oreilles, me montrant la voie à suivre.

_« Avec l'immense respect que je vous doit, Messire, vous devriez défouler votre haine sur une victime plus appropriée. »_

* * *

Sublime.  
Tout simplement merveilleux !  
À se demander pourquoi je n'y avait pas songé plus tôt.  
L'odeur d'un liquide vital colle à ma chair, une délicieuse senteur.  
L'euphorie me prenant face à la scène, se déroulant devant mes yeux, m'arrache un rire.  
Son épée divine, si puissante, déchirant ses entrailles sans difficulté aucune.  
Un regard plein d'incompréhension, un visage teinté de sang et de douleur.  
Le sourire balafrant mes joues s'étend toujours plus, les cris de souffrance d'un Roi déchu jouant une parfaite symphonie à mes oreilles.  
Incapable de faire le moindre geste, il me supplie piteusement de reprendre raison et calme.

 

_« Je suis très calme, Père. »_

Dans mon dos, l'être de confiance veille sur moi, ses mains guidant les miennes.  
Seulement, une soudaine sensation glacée me transperce, faisant dérailler le fil de mes pensées.  
Fine lame gravée, simple indice m'indiquant son appartenance.  
À peine remis du choc, un murmure siffle contre ma joue en y laissant une rivière de lave.

 

  
_« Je ne vous laisserai pas devenir le Roi de tous._  
_Vous êtes MON Maître._  
_Je vous appartient, mais vous m'appartenez._  
_Mourons ensembles, Maître, et personne n'aura le privilège sacré de vous admirer autre que moi. »_

Face à moi, il scelle nos corps étroitement l'un à l'autre.  
De nouveau, le bruit d'une chair transpercée et un sang chaud se mêlant au mien.  
Enlacé de ses bras, partageant la même souffrance, marchant d'une même cadence sur le sentier d'une mort assurée.

  
_« Mon Maître..._  
_J'ai vécu pour vous servir, et meure en ce moment d'amour à vos côtés._  
_C'est étrange..._  
_Je ne me suis pourtant jamais senti si vivant. »_


End file.
